Limitations of Mortality
by Nuva
Summary: Ky Kiske, a knight of the holy order... Dizzy, the next gear commander... a broken look into the end of what will be known as The Last War.
1. Dawn of battle

Humans... and Gears. they fight... why do they fight?  
They both die... die for a cause they think is right...

Maybe neighter side is the right one. maybe they are both wrong...  
Once the final blow is dealt... its all made clear...

Ky's mind raced with thoughts of such as he felt the weapon dig into his stomach... He hadn't noticed it rush at him... he was busy looking at Dizzy...

Dizzy, the woman he told last night he'd return to... that he'd promised t go elsewhere with, away from the fighting...

"Ky...?" Dizzy asked, sitting up from her spot on the bed, she pulled the blanket up over her chest. She watched as Ky shook the water from his hair.   
"Yes Dizzy?" Ky smiled as he looked back to his beautiful, innocent angel. "Is something wrong?" he asked, walking back over to the bed.  
"You're going somewhere tomarrow, arn't you?" Dizzy looked over to the bags he had packed by the door. he had only two, but his sword lay over them. his cross necklace lay wrapped around the hilt, with the crucifix on the end hanging in the air. she sighed sadly at the sight of it.  
"yes Dizzy. I am. But don't worry. I promise i'll come back tomarrow afternoon. I'll come right back here, and i'll pick you up..." he got on the bed and leaned in close to her. "I'll take you far away from here. Far away from the fighting." He put his on her shoulders. "I promise..."  
Dizzy smiled and leaned against ky. "Thank you..." she whispered.

The fight had begun... Ky had rushed through, and that was where he saw it... it was Dizzy... fighting with the gears... Dizzy! of all people...   
He was suprized by the sight of her... but that sight also cost him something very important... ... ...


	2. The Aftermath

the sun soon began to rise... Gears and humans lay across the feild, barely any were still standing, those who lived were gone... but in the middle of it all... 

was Ky and Dizzy. Dizzy was sitting on her shins, her lover's head in her lap. she cried as she stroked his barely warm face. she weapt at the sight of his wound... of his white clothes stained with his own crimsonish life blood. some of which formed a small stream from the corner of his mouth. each breath he took only caused her heart to sink more, as he wheezed and groaned with pain.  
"I'm sorry ky..." she wept, carressing his cheek. "I should have told you..."  
Ky laid there, looking up at her. eyes filled with his own tears, knowing he was going to die. he struggled to and finnally managed to cough out. "Why?"  
"Why? oh god Ky. i wish i knew why i didn't tell you... i should of. i thought i wouldn't see you... that maybe you wouldn't see me..."  
'put him out of his misery...' undine whispered in Dizzy's ear. 'It is the least you can do for him.'  
"No... i can't." Dizzy closed her eyes. "not to ky... I love him. i just can't..."   
Ky slowly brought up his hand, wiping off his mouth. he swallowed hard then sighed. "Dizzy..." he sighed. "before... i die..." then put his hand to her face, pulling her down to him. then finnally their lips locked for a moment and their eyes closed.   
Dizzy sat there, her lips against ky's for a moment, then stayed there as she began to cry more, not wanting to pull away from him... 

Ky Kiske, A Knight of the Holy order... And Dizzy's lover... was now dead...


	3. Holy order report

Holy order Report.

Ky Kiske: Diseased. 

Gear Commander Dizzy: sentenced to death upon request.

The Gear Commander, who took responability for Ky Kiske's death requested to be put to death, and laid to rest next to Ky, claiming to be his lover. The holy order respects it, and soon she will die. The War is now over, and we have both lost our commanders. That is all.   
--Signed: XXXXXXXXXXX

"So... thats it...?" a man sighed, throwing down the paper. "we've lost Ky... The gears lost Dizzy..."  
"Sir. I've been handed a report... you might want to look into it..." Milla, dressed in her normal clothing, but colored for the Holy Order handed the man a paper.  
He looked over it for a moment. "No... We can't ask those men to try and do that... We've seen how Robo ky acts... There is no risking ourselves to try and return ky to us, even if he'd be made of metal." he waved her away. "We're just going to have to put up with the fact that the war is over..."


End file.
